From Different Eyes
by niruchan0701
Summary: Matthew had a rough past with his brother - can they make it through that? And can he get noticed by other countries, particularly a certain country named Prussia?
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been long…only a couple days…maybe a week? Matthew could really remember. Everything was just so fuzzy since that day. How did it even happen? Matthew tried to remember what made him do it, but no sound reasons came to mind, and the more he thought about it, the more it hurt, so eventually he just tried to push it from his mind.

It had been like this for the last couple days; ever since _that _day. It was especially bad at night since he was all alone. He'd always had his brother, Alfred, with him. On long nights when Arthur had abandoned him and Francis was out doing who knows what, Matthew could always count on Alfred to be there. He would hold Matthew while he cried over the pain of a broken heart, or when he cried because he was too weak, too quite…whatever the reason was... Alfred was there protecting him. And now, as Matthew sat there crying, feeling weak, feeling like he couldn't protect Alfred after all he'd done for Matthew, he had no one to hold him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Alfred.

This isn't what he wanted – for his family to be torn apart – he wanted them to be together always. Sure Francis was unreliable and often confused Matthew…and sure Arthur could be a bit harsh and his cooking wasn't always the best, but Matthew still loved them both very much. They were family after all and they'd been so happy together.

And then there was Alfred. That's who Matthew missed the most. He remembered the first time Francis left him and he'd been crying for hours. Alfred came into his room and held his hand till the tears stopped. Then he teased Matthew and made jokes till Matthew finally smiled and was happy again. They spent the night together laughing and playing and only stopped when Arthur had came in during the middle of the night and told them to go to bed. A few giggles later and after some last comforting words they fell asleep under the blanket fort they had created.

He remembered the first time he fell and skinned his knee. Before he even had the chance to start crying Alfred was there helping him up and admiring his battle scars. He always knew how to make Matthew smile.

He remembered sitting at the breakfast table and exchanging looks with Alfred when yet another plate of potentially inedible food was placed in front of them. They would try to hold in the giggles while trying to keep the look of disgust off their faces. Matt found sometimes it would be bearable if he coated it in something sweeter. He found maple could hide almost every flavor and he became quite fond of it. Alfred and him kind of had a joke with that and Alfred usually ended up getting Matthew maple for Christmas and birthdays.

As Matthew coated his pancakes in maple he wondered if Alfred would get him maple this Christmas…or if he would even see him. He tried cheering himself up but putting extra maple on his pancakes, but he couldn't help but think of all the memories he had with Alfred. He wasn't there this time to share the maple. He wasn't there to make Matthew feel better. All Matthew wanted was to be with his brother. That's all he wanted, and that's why he choose to stand by Arthur. He thought that maybe they could go on living just as they always had.

When things were starting to fall apart and Alfred has started to grow up and expressed his desires to be independent Matthew was hurt. He didn't want to lose the one person he had. He thought if he fought with Arthur they could somehow convince Alfred to stay and they could be a happy family again, but Matthew realized now that he was wrong. He was selfish. Alfred had given him everything and Matthew was so selfish and thought he could keep that forever. He never considered what Alfred needed, what he wanted. Alfred had given so much to Matthew, and Matthew couldn't give him anything when he needed it most.

Matthew finally gave up on eating and moved to the windowsill and got lost in thoughts while starting at the rain. He watched as Kumajiro rolled around in the mud, oblivious to the hardships that Matthew was facing. If only Matthew could be so carefree, so happy. He leaned his head against the cool window and soon found himself falling into a light sleep.

He woke up suddenly, confused by his surroundings. He hadn't really meant to fall asleep and now the sun had set so it was a bit too dark for his liking. After a second he realized the phone had woke him up. As it let out another ring he forced himself off the windowsill with a heavy sigh. He made his way to the phone and found himself holding it in his hand wondering if he should answer. He was sure it was Arthur calling, and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to him just yet. In fact, he hadn't talked to anyone since it happened. He hesitantly decided that he could at least bear a small conversation over the phone with Arthur. After all, they were in the same boat. He answered the phone with something between a hello and a yawn. After a few seconds he wondered if anyone was actually there.

"Hello?" Another couple seconds went by, and still no response. Matthew was wondering if he should just hang up. What a waste of a phone call. He was having such a good nap.

Right when he was about to hang up there was a quite reply.

"Mattie?"

Matthew almost dropped the phone. To hear the voice that was always so strong sound so weak and hurt brought back all the pain of the last couple days.

He remembered standing in the battlefield behind Arthur, facing his brother, facing the only person who had really cared, wondering if he was going to lose him forever. He remembered watching Alfred suffer and knowing he was the cause of it. All that pain, all the emotion came back. His own pain, and the pain his brother felt, all of it came back with one simple word, "Mattie."

"A…Alfred?"

"Hey Mattie. I thought I'd call to see how you were doing. I know you don't like being alone at night, especially when it's stormy like tonight. You doing okay?"

Mattie had to bite his lip so he didn't cry out. After a couple deep breaths he was able to reply.

"Well you did just make me up from my nap. I guess my maple dreams will have to go on hold."

He tried to sound playful and happy just like always, but he knew Alfred would see right through that.

Alfred let out a small laugh and went with the directions Mattie took.

"Well you dream about maple every night, and you probably fell asleep holding a bottle of it…in fact, you're probably still holding it, so I don't really feel too bad dragging you away from that dream."

Mattie wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it yet, so he was glad Alfred had pretended to not notice the quiver in his voice.

"I don't dream about maple every night! And the maple is in the fridge. I might have had it out before the nap though..."

"Well I'm glad to hear you are still enjoying maple. Remember you need to eat more than just maple though. You have been eating good, right?"

"I've been eating real food now that Arthur's not around anymore….."

Mattie started out light-hearted but trailed off at the end wondering if he said too much. He didn't want to bring it up if Alfred didn't want to talk about it.

Alfred laughed again.

"I bet you're doing much better now than," Alfred paused for a minute, waiting for a response, and when he didn't get one he just continued on. "Well, I really just called to check on you, but since you're doing good I'll let you go."

"Oh, alright then, goodbye Alfred." Matthew hadn't expected it to end so suddenly. He hadn't said what he wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Bye Mattie"

Matthew was about to hang up the phone but he couldn't. He still had more to say.

"ALFRED! WAIT!" He waited a couple seconds – seconds that seemed to go on forever. There was no reply.

"Alfred?" He couldn't hold back the tears now. As he fell to his knees the tears flowed freely as he regretted the chance to tell his brother how he felt.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I'm sorry I let you down." He still clutched the phone knowing that his words would never be heard; knowing he would never be loud enough. He hung up the phone and tried to make his way to his bedroom, but after days of pushing his emotions aside he couldn't hold it in anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred barely said goodbye before he started crying. Just as he was about to hang up he heard Matthew yell. But he couldn't say anything. He couldn't let Matthew know he was hurting. After all, Matthew was part of the reason he decided to be independent. He knew Matthew wasn't that strong, and if he was weak, then Matthew wouldn't have anyone to protect him.

So he sat there and listened as his brother expressed his apologies and broke down. He sat there knowing he couldn't say anything because he himself was breaking down.

He didn't blame Matthew, not really, but it still hurt when his brother, who promised to always be at his side, stood with Arthur. He knew Matthew was simple minded and didn't completely know what was going on. He thought that standing with Arthur would help them be together, but that's exactly why Alfred fought against Arthur. Arthur was controlling everything he did. Alfred wasn't able to be his own person, and he wasn't able to see his brother that much. He knew that if he fought he could be independent and he would prove he was strong, then he would be able to take care of his brother.

Matthew was never strong, at least not in the same way. Perhaps that's another reason Mattie fought. He wanted to prove he was strong enough to take care of Alfred. He was strong enough to stand up against Francis. Francis…he'd been the one to raise Mattie, and Alfred knew how much he had hurt Mattie. Francis would come home, and tell Mattie he loved him and that he'd never leave again, but then something "better" would catch his eye and he'd leave again only returning when he lost interest in that something. Mattie would always welcome him back hoping this time he would stay. Alfred would just stand by and watch knowing France would leave again, and Matt would be left alone, hurting. Alfred promised himself he'd always be there for Mattie. He just wanted to protect his little brother.

So now, as he knew his brother was hurting, probably more than he'd ever been hurting before, he wanted to protect him. The point of this fight was so he could prove his strength so he would be able to protect his brother. Hadn't he won? He proved just how strong he was. Yet…despite all that strength…he didn't have enough strength to answer his brother when he called out to him. He didn't have enough strength to let Mattie know he was hurting…to ask him for help.

Alfred finally decided to get off the couch and go to bed. Perhaps he just needed a good night's sleep to clear his head. Perhaps in the morning he'd be able to work up the strength to be the Hero again. He worked his way up the stairs in darkness, occasionally getting light from the lightning flashes outside. He found his way to his bedroom and crawled in between the covers. He fell asleep fairly quickly, but woke up several times when the thunder was particularly loud. When he finally woke up for the day he didn't feel much more rested then when he'd gone to bed.

"So much for a good night's sleep," He couldn't help but murmur to himself as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. "Alright, time for breakfast."

Before even getting out of bed Alfred tried to think of what was in his fridge. Probably not much - maybe some leftovers and the bottle of maple he kept in there for when Mattie came over. He always loved it when Mattie came over. He made the best pancakes! As he got out of bed he couldn't help but think about those pancakes. He could smell and taste them. As he walked into the kitchen he almost expected Matt to be standing there, flour on his face, whipping up a fresh batch of pancakes. He would laugh as he set out the plates and maple.

The kitchen felt empty without Mattie there. Without thinking he picked up the phone and started to call Mattie to demand he come over and make pancakes. He chuckled as he imagined Mattie groping around for his phone in his half asleep state. He only got so far as 2 rings before he realized what he was doing and quickly hung up. He let out a long sigh.

"Guess I'm on my own for breakfast today…I bet it's not that hard to make pancakes"

He'd seen Matt do it hundreds of times, so he should have no problem. Within 10 minutes the house was filled with a strong smell of cooking. But unlike Matt's sweet smell, he was reminded of Arthurs's cooking as he scraped the charred pancakes out of the pan and opened the windows to let out the smoke.

"I guess I did inherit something from Arthur. Oh well. If I hurry I can still catch the dollar menu at McDonald's."

He hurried and got ready and was just slipping his coat on by the front door when the phone starting ringing. He debated answering, but just as he was about to let go of the doorknob and head back to the kitchen his stomach let out an angry growl.

"Alright - food first. I can call them back after I eat."

And with that he headed off to get his breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt stood in the kitchen twisting his curl with an emotion somewhere between hope and fear. He wanted his brother to answer the phone, but if he did Matt had no idea what he would actually say. After what seemed like 50 rings he finally got to the voicemail.

"This is Alfred, and I'm the hero!"

Matt hung up before listening to the whole thing; he didn't want to risk leaving a message. He wasn't sure if he was relived or sad his brother hadn't answered. Even though he wasn't sure what he would have said if Alfred had picked up the phone, he still just wanted to hear his brother's voice again. It had been so nice to talk to him last night.

"Where could he be at anyways?"

Matt had barely finished asking himself this when he knew exactly where his brother was – McDonald's. He wondered if he should "just happen" to be in the area. Before he'd consciously decided to go he found himself changing and gathering up his keys and wallet. McDonald's wasn't too far from the market…he could just pass by and see if his brother was there. He gave Kuma a little pat between the ears before heading out.

"I promise I'll bring you back a treat, okay?"

Kuma seemed to understand and nudged his nose against Matthew's hand. Matthew smiled as he headed outside. The weather was a bit nippy and everything was still damp from the night's rainstorm. He zipped his jacket up and made his way towards McDonald's.

As he walked he tried to come up with all possible scenarios and decide how he would act in each one. Should he go into McDonald's if his brother was there? What if Alfred was coming out just as Matt was passing by? What if he wasn't there at all? Matt was so busy worrying about all these things that he didn't notice he had wandered into a busy road. He was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard a car honking and was barely pulled out if it's way.

Matt was still trying to drag himself from his thoughts while trying to get over the shock of almost getting hit. It took him a second to realize the strong arm that had pulled him out of the way belonged to his brother.

"Mattie! What were you thinking?! Are you okay?"

Because Matt had been coming up with different scenarios he'd created a new one for which he didn't have a game plan. Now he'd have to wing it.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little shocked."

"Well I was just on my way to McDonald's, let's go in so you can sit down and calm down a bit and I'll buy you a coffee."

Matthew, still trying to assess the situation, merely nodded.

As soon as they got to McDonald's Alfred made Matt sit down then went and got in line. Though Alfred was only gone a couple minutes it gave Matt enough time to sort his thoughts and when Alfred came back with some coffee and food Matt was able to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Al...I guess I just had a lot on my mind."

"I'll say. Anyways, here's your coffee, and I got you some food too, so eat up."

"Mmkay. Thanks."

They sat and ate in silence for a couple minutes. They could both feel it…after all, this was the first time they'd seen each other. Whenever Matt chanced a glance at his brother he would notice a small cut, or a healing bruise on his brother's arm and face. Alfred sure went through a lot of pain. He winced at the thought of the pain he caused his brother.

"You okay Mattie? Coffee too hot?"

Matt chuckled, "Yeah, just took too big of a drink and burnt my tongue a little bit."

"You really need to be more careful – first the car, now this? Seriously, how have you been surviving on your own?"

Alfred didn't even give Matt time to respond when he asked another question.

"What were you doing anyways?"

"I had to run to the market to get some food…I'm running low on pancake supplies."

"I have to run to the market too - I have no food at my house! I even tried to make pancakes this morning…that didn't end well…so I should probably get some instant mac-and-cheese or something."

"Shall we go together then?"

"Yeah dude!"

They finished up and started towards the market. They made small talk on the way there, but neither brought up any unwanted topics. Once they got to the market Matt gathered up his pancake supplies and a couple bottles of syrup (you can never have too much). Alfred gathered up his instant food and they met back in the middle of the street.

"Ready to go Mattie?"

"Not quite…I still have one more store to go to." Mattie was already starting to blush as he said this.

"Oh right, you have to go to Gil's shop." Alfred said it in a teasing voice as he pushed Matt towards the door of the shop.

"Oh shut up." He meant to say it with malice, but he couldn't help but blush even more as he headed towards the shop. This only made Alfred laugh harder.

"Well I'd rather not throw up so early in the morning, so I think I'll just stay out here till you're done in there." Matt was able to mostly discern what Alfred said between all his laughing.

"At least make yourself useful then and find a treat for Kuma," and with one last glare towards his brother (though it didn't look much like a glare) Matt made his way into the shop.

He always loved the smell of this shop. Maybe it was because he loved the smell of all the wood of the instruments, or maybe it was just because it reminded him of Gilbert.

Gil came out of the back room and a smile crept upon his face as soon as he noticed Matt.

"Birdie! How come you haven't stopped by lately? What's up?"

Matt forgot he hadn't told Gil what had happened yet.

"It's a long story. Maybe I can tell you over dinner or something?"

"It's a date!" – Gil always knew how to make Matt blush – "You want me to close up early so we can have dinner at a decent hour?"

"No, I can find things to do till you get off."

"Awesome! My house or yours?"

"Mine, then I can have dinner ready when you get off."

Matt and Gil had an interesting relationship. They weren't really dating, but they went out on dates quite frequently and they seemed to have feelings towards each other, but neither of them had expressed them. Sometimes it confused Matthew. Maybe tonight would be the night he finally told Gil how he felt.


End file.
